


In With a Bang

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dirty Dancing, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go from getting frisky on the dance floor to getting dirty back in the hotel room for a Marine and a recent college grad partying it up on New Year’s Eve. (In other words, Gibbs and Tony bring the new year in with a bang... literally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rounds-of-kink ‘anonymous sex’ kink and ‘abrupt’ prompt for the New Year’s mini round. I feel like Gibbs is a bit OOC but the story takes place when he was younger so maybe he isn't. Who knows? Also, there's no Shannon or Kelly.

At the young age of twenty four, Jethro Gibbs had already seen and experienced more than some who were four times his age. The United States Marine Corps turned boys into men and they didn’t waste any time doing it but there was one thing he had in common with just about every other red blooded male in his age range—a dick that constantly needed attention. It was a difficult itch to scratch on deployment but Jethro was in the states on medical leave, free from the rules and restrictions of the Corps and desperate for a distraction from the very real possibility that his injury may result in a medical discharge and the end of his career as a Marine.

Rather than being stuck at Camp Pendleton on New Year’s Eve, Jethro hopped in his old grey F250 and drove a half an hour up the coast to Laguna Beach, a local tourist trap with tall palm trees, beautiful beaches and a wild night life. It was a beautiful, balmy evening in Southern California and people were out everywhere, ready to party the night away and ring in the New Year.

Jethro stayed on Highway 1 until he reached Oceanside Drive. After a series of turns on the side roads, he pulled into the parking lot of The Look Out, one of the local hotspots and his favorite nightclub. He was on a first name basis with all the bouncers and never had to worry about cover charges or getting in, even on New Year’s Eve when every club in the nation would be packed.

He parked under a large palm tree decorated with a long strand of white Christmas lights, it was one of many and it screamed Southern California Christmas, then made his way to the door.

“Welcome home, Marine!” Tyler, a bouncer with spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes, greeted loudly. Tyler wasn’t the type of person who knew how to be quiet.

He threw his arms around Jethro, forgoing the traditional handshake, and Jethro returned the hug eagerly. Tyler was easily one of his favorite people in all of Southern California. He would definitely fuck the guy given half the chance and might even consider dating him but Tyler was just as much of a player as he was and though he seemed curious he wasn’t ready to be with a man yet and wasn’t sure if he ever would be.

“Why am I just now finding out you’re back?” Tyler asked, playfully punching Jethro’s shoulder. “You’re looking good, man.”

“Haven’t been back long,” Jethro answered. “There room for me tonight?”

“There’s always room for you, Marine,” Tyler answered with a laugh.

“Call me later,” Tyler called after Jethro, “we’ll do coffee.”

“Will do,” Jethro called back.

The party in the beachfront club was already in full swing. The dance floor was packed, the outdoor deck was full of people talking and drinking and mingling and it looked like the party was overflowing onto the club’s private beach and why not? It was unseasonably warm, even for California.

Jethro grabbed a drink at the bar upstairs before heading out onto the deck, leaning against the balcony and watching the excitement down on the beach. Maybe it was the Marine in him or maybe it was something else but he liked to survey his surroundings before he lost himself in what was going on, especially when he was on the lookout for someone to have a good time with, like he was that evening.

Down on the beach, a cocky recent college grad celebrating his final passage into the ‘adult world’ with a trip across the country laid eyes on Jethro. A pretty face never got by Tony and this guy was gorgeous. As Tony watched, their eyes met and he made his interest clear with a raise of his eyebrows and a smile that shown brighter than the white Christmas lights decorating the palm trees. He moved his hips with the beat of the music, watching the man watch everyone else before making his way down the stairs and out onto the beach.

When the guy walked by him, Tony couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and grabbing onto Jethro’s belt, a bold move that normally would’ve ended in his arm being twisted so far behind his back it was on the verge of breaking.

“Sorry,” Tony said, although his eyes were completely unapologetic.

Jethro looked into the green eyes staring back at him before letting his eyes travel down the man’s bare chest, glistening with sweat from all the dancing. “Don’t be,” he replied. He immediately recognized the man as the person who’d been staring at him on the balcony and after getting a closer look at him, he hoped he’d found someone to share the evening with.

The smile on Jethro’s face gave his consent and Tony tugged him closer by his belt which he was still holding onto. He wiggled his hips back and forth cautiously, being careful not to overstep any unspoken boundaries. The other man relaxed his stance, rested his hands against the stranger’s sides and started moving with the music, smiling at Tony as he did so.

“Tony!” Tony yelled by way of introduction, over the loud music.

“Jethro,” Jethro replied, making no secret of the fact that he was checking Tony out while they danced.

Tony turned around, raised his arms above his head and started brushing up against Jethro’s crotch with his ass. His movements were easy and fluid, in time with the music and incredibly effective in turning Jethro on.

Jethro slid his hands around Tony’s body, splaying his long fingers across the man’s belly and holding him tightly, grinding against Tony’s ass as he danced. He wasn’t usually much of a dancer but he found it was an easy way to relieve stress and find a partner for the night and he’d discovered he was surprisingly good at it.

When Jethro started nipping at his ears and kissing his neck, Tony spun around, facing Jethro once again. He framed the man’s face in hands before letting them slid down Jethro’s chest and stomach. “Pretty warm out here,” he said as he found the hem of the Marine’s shirt. “Probably don’t need this.”

Tony pushed the shirt up Jethro’s torso and Jethro raised his arms, letting Tony remove his shirt before dropping his hands and immediately finding Tony’s ass. He held their bodies tightly together as they continued dancing and rubbing, touching and exploring. Tony pushed his crotch forward, grinding hard against Jethro’s and left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down the man’s neck and along his shoulder as he did so. Jethro tightened his grip, letting his hips move with the rhythm of the music and getting more and more into it the more excited he got.

After over an hour of rubbing and grinding and all but fucking right in the middle of the overcrowded dance floor,  Tony was fumbling for the keycard to his hotel room while Jethro stood behind him with his arms wrapped around him, squeezing Tony’s dick through the shorts he was wearing and nipping at the back of his neck.

Tony pushed the door open once he managed to get it unlocked and the two disappeared inside where Jethro was already helping Tony out of his shorts with one hand and undoing his own with the other. He was so hard he ached and just might’ve considered begging this stranger for relief if the situation required that. Thankfully it didn’t.

Tony was just as hard as he was and his cock was just as gorgeous. One look at the erection he’d been rubbing against all night and Jethro couldn’t control himself any longer. He tucked his hands behind Tony’s knees and dropped him onto his back on the bed before frantically rolling a condom over his erection as he climbed in next to him.

“You loose?” he asked. He knew from the way Tony had been rubbing his ass against him on the dance floor that guy didn’t mind bottoming.

“Always,” Tony answered.

Jethro propped himself up on his side and dragged Tony, also on his side, back against his body. He made quick work of lubing his lover’s hole with the precum he gathered from the man’s oozing cockhead and once he was sure he wasn’t going to hurt him, he guided himself inside and sank in all the way with a firm jab.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned happily.

Jethro wrapped his hand tightly around Tony’s cock and moved his hand roughly over it while he jabbed relentlessly into his body. Tony hummed and moaned and fisted his hands into the sheets, arching his back slightly while Jethro did all the work. The grunts grew louder as Jethro’s movements got rougher and Tony soon found himself being rolled to his belly and his hips being yanked into the air. Jethro clutched his hips tightly as if Tony was his prey and might try to escape but all Tony did was hug the pillow he’d been resting on and open himself up as much as he could for Jethro.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned loudly when Jethro’s dick came in contact with his prostate. “Fuck yeah. Fuck me hard.”

Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony’s body and rested his upper body against Tony’s, focusing all his attention on the movement of his hips. The only sounds in the room was their harsh breathing, the sound of Jethro’s balls slapping against Tony’s body and an occasional command from Tony to go faster or fuck him harder.

When Tony reached under his body and grabbed onto Jethro’s ball sac, Jethro cried out, shortened his strokes and emptied himself into the condom he was wearing. Tony bucked up against Jethro like a bull trying to throw its rider and before Jethro could finish filling the condom, he was emptying himself onto the bed below. He wasn’t quite finished when Jethro reached around his body and stroked his cock with a firm grip and a long tug, squeezing the last few drops out of him before releasing him and easing out of him. He removed the condom and got rid of it before flopping down on the bed next to Tony.

Things had ended almost as abruptly as they’d began and now came the awkward part. The part where they had to make small talk; the part where Jethro had to figure out if it was time to leave or if it was okay to stay for another fuck when the sun came up. He certainly wouldn’t mind another round with this particular stranger but Tony had to feel the same way or it wouldn’t happen.

Tony reached down and rubbed at his dick, as overly sensitive as it was, and turned his gaze to Jethro. “Give me a minute and I’ll be ready for another round.”

“Kinda presumptuous,” Jethro pointed out. “What if I’m not interested?”

“Playing hard to get? That’s cute.” He reached down and rubbed his free hand over what was left of Jethro’s erection and Jethro couldn’t stop his body from involuntarily thrusting up into the touch. “You’re interested,” Tony said cockily.

Jethro offered a rare smile to his new lover. Cockiness was usually a big turn off for him but Tony’s confidence was sexy as fuck and he’d proved he knew his stuff. He’d also been ballsy enough to call Jethro out when he threatened disinterest and that was something few people did. Yes. They would definitely be fucking again. And hopefully more than once.

Jethro reached down and touched himself. As soon as his dick started showing the same interest the rest of his body was, he’d be putting it right back to work. He just hoped he had enough condoms to last him the night…

**End.**


End file.
